


10 courting ways to get Little Demon's heart

by fallenangelyhn



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love yohadia, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelyhn/pseuds/fallenangelyhn
Summary: In which Yoshiko tries to used Hanamaru's idea to woo the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 29





	10 courting ways to get Little Demon's heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sucked at making titles. RIP. but I love YohaDia. Enjoy!

Yoshiko was never one to make the first move, no, not be the one to impressed someone, she'll never be the one to, being chivalrous? not even if it was to save her life from being unfortunate however that went out of the window when Kurosawa Dia enters her life. Dia is a third year student and also the student council president. A beautiful girl which yoshiko admire from the very first time she laid her eyes on her. She meet her through the couple of peopleー not to mention that her sister was a fellow first year, who decided to invite her to join aqours. Yoshiko thinks, Dia is something cannot behold, someone yoshiko could see being someone who couldn't be seek over. 

  
So she wonder how the hell she was in this situation again, what is she thinking over? She didn't really know what happened. Hanamaru and her were just lounging on the grass with the other members talking animatedly for who knows what they were talking over. It wasn't Yoshiko's intention to feel her eyes to follow every Dia's movements. She's just that mesmerized on how the beauty the girl possessed. She's so focused on ogling the black haired girl that she forgets her best friend was talking to herー and then a soft smack on her arms stop her from oglingー Hanamaru slapped a piece of paper to her. She clutches on the paper and whips her hear to look at the mischievous girl.

She looks over the other members before harshly whispering to the shorter girl beside her. _"What the fuck Zuramaru, What's wrong wiー"_ Hanamaru interrupts her. She whispers to Yoshiko's ears _"Just read it, Yoshiko-chan. I thought it might cure your 'diamond-lovesick disease', zura"_ Hanamaru smirks, clearly trying to make fun of her. But she couldn't careless. 

_"What are you saying!? I don't even like her"_

_"Oh really? I thought I'm seeing otherwise, zura"_

_"I'm looking at **You**!" _

Hanamaru dramatically gasp and covers her chest protectively. _"Oh my god. Yoshiko-chan is into me.."_

_"No no, you're clearly misunderstanding it. I'm looking at you-san!"_

_"Oh so your new love is You-chan, who wouldn't though.."_

_"Ah, Zumaru! I don't like her that way! stop it, just stop!"_

Before she knew it, the other members were looking at her curiously.

 _"And who you don't like that way, Yoshikocchi~"_ Mari suddenly pounced towards her.

_"It's nothing!"_

_"Come, on! We'll help you with that" You intercepts._

Yoshiko struggles away from Mari's hold and when she gets out of her hold, she stands up and look over the other members. She was too embarrassed.

_"Yoshikocchi, that's not shiny! You should tell us, let's lock on our fallen angel's angel!"_

_"Yoshiko-chan! Tell us"_

_"Yeah! I don't know fallen angels can get fallen"_ Chika says grinning.

 _"She has fallen_ " Riko adds to the teasing.

_"I-I, You guys.. I- just wait a second!"_ She was too embarrassed, she knew is no good at all, no good.

She suddenly grabs Ruby and Hanamaru and sprinted out, away from the upperclass members. The other members were about to chase them out but Dia interrupts them and told them to focus on what they were talking about and let the first years deal with whatever Yoshiko's agonizing over. When Yoshiko knows they weren't chased she stop and look at the two of them. She just don't know why even Ruby was included but who cares. She's here anyway.

_"Oh, Yoshiko-chan. Are you sure to bring Ruby along, zura?"_

_"It doesn't matter. Stop it already, Zuramaru!"_

_"Well, Am I even wrong, zura?"_

_"I- I.. well, I think not! How many times do I have to tell you. I don't like her that way."_

Ruby looks at her. Bewilder on what the two are talking about. _"Ruby is confused.. Yoshiko-chan who is it?"_

_"Dia-san."_ Hanamaru nonchalantly said.

_"Onee-chan?"_

_"Hmm. Yes, Zura."_

_"E-e-eh? You hate Onee-chan, Yoshiko-chan?"_

_"N-no, I don't! I just..."_

_"Hate her, zura"_

_"No! I don't. I don't hate her. I-"_

_"Dislike her?"_

_"I told you, I don't dislike her or hated her. I justー"_

_"Like her too much, zura?"_ Hanamaru continues on what Yoshiko will say.

_"Yes!! Iー wait. No, No! I mean I don't hate her. I likeー No. I don't like her but Iー"_

Hanamaru just looks at her teasingly. She knows Hanamaru won't stop her teasing. Ruby's face contort in amusement about the way Yoshiko blabbers, The dark blue haired girl's cheeks was flaring due to embarrassment. Yoshiko knew that Ruby seems to think she do really like her sister. There's no way out.

_"Okay! Fine, I like her. I do really like Dia-Senpai.."_

_"Ruby actually know"_

_"W-what? Ruby.. You know?"_

_"You're too obvious, Yoshiko-chan."_

_"Yeah, zura."_

_"...Then what should I do then? Every-time I try to talk to her, she's like a menopausal girl, she's has this scowling face when I talked to her. She clearly don't like me at all."_

_"Onee-chan don't look like thatー"_

_"Well, Ruby. Most of the time..She do look like thatー"_

Ruby looks at her, pursing her lips before she talks again. _"You keep on poking fun at her whenever you talk to her. Who wouldn't be scowling at that?"_

_"I'm not trying to make fun of her!"_

_"Yeah, Yoshiko-chan is just like a high-school boy who gets her crush's attention by teasing her"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Then approach her like a normal person? Oh wait. Normal and Yoshiko-chan...that sounds weird, zura"_

_"Zuramaru!"_

_"Just talk to her, Yoshiko-chan. Ruby knows Onee-chan isn't like that. Well maybe you can take a move from Onee-chan!"_

_"No way! I won't do that. She don't even like me"_

_"Well, Who knows, right?"_

Hanamaru laughs. _"Just talk to her decently. Is it hard, zura?"_

 _"But I don't know how to talk to her!! to approach her! to....to court her!"_

Hanamaru giggles at her miseries, Ruby is clearly entertained either. They sure damn having fun at Yoshiko's miseries. What a good best friends Yoshiko have. Theyー mostly hanamaru really love to see her suffer. 

Hanamaru pointed out the paper she gives to her. Ah, Yoshiko is still holding onto it unconsciously even after the ruckus and talk they do. _"Well... look at the paper I gave to you"_

"Huh?" She looks at the paper at her hands and she reads it. 

_**"10 ways to court a girl...?"**_ Yoshiko scowls, her eyebrows raises. 

_"No. I wouldn't do this."_

_"Just try. You never know it might work right?"_

Yoshiko ponders. She thought she might used it, maybe she will get her crush's attention if she did it right? But her stubbornness got in her way.

_"Nah. I have my own way"_

Hanamaru snatched the paper away. _"Such a waste, I have research for this one, zura.."_ She wears big teasing grin and look at the paper. _"Well then, Yohane-sama. Show me your ways, zura!"_

Yoshiko burns _"S-shut up! Give me that paper!"_ she snatched back the paper from Hanamaru's hands. She thoroughly reads the paper and ponders.

_'Maybe this would work._ ' She internally thought.

ーーー

  
 **1\. Asked her to eat with you.**

Yoshiko see her alone in the cafeteria, without Kanan or Mari. The blue-haired girl look over her two best friend and signals her to move. She did what they said but unfortunately her luck is seriously fuck up. Heaven really disgrace her from heavens and even the smallest misfortunes comes to her. How amazing. She calls Dia over and asked if she could sit with her and have a lunch with her. Dia just shrugged her off with a nod, clearly just telling do what she wants. Yoshiko was delighted. She runs over to the table but before she got over, she tripped and the drinks she was holding was thrown in Dia's direction. Shock was understatement. Dia was soaking by drinks she accidentally throws over. She sees Dia's glare, clearly gets annoyed with what happened. She hears her breath deeply before sighing.

_"I-I I'm sorry! It's was an accidentー Iー"_

_"That's fine."_

Dia stands up. She walks away from her. Yoshiko thinks. She really fucked up.

  
**2\. Greet her, every morning, afternoon and night so she could remember you.**

And Yoshiko did. Everytime she sees Dia where she were. She would greet her with her usual cheerful tone.

_"Dia-senpai, Hi!"_

_"Oh, Yoshiko-san? What brings you here."_

  
_"I just wanted to say hi!"_

_"I see"_

_"Well, then. I'll be going! Bye!"_

_"Okay? Bye."_

At first, she thinks it works. Dia respond at her so she keeps on doing it everyday even on the restroom, on the club, outside the school but eventually the time comes that every time she'll see her, Dia would turn away or she'll avoid her. She didn't know why. Maybe she was just being too much on this part. 

_3\. Text her every morning and evening. Try to get her through texts._

_Yoshiko : Good evening!_

_Dia : Whose this?_

_Yoshiko : Kukuku. You know who I am. 😈_

Yoshiko sleep late waiting for her reply. She thinks she just sleep earlier that night.

_Yoshiko: Beautiful morning!_

_Dia: What's Beautiful in this morning?_

_Yoshiko: You._

She waited at her reply. Yoshiko thinks she just said was fucking embarrassing. Well, who cares, she's just trying anyway. 

_Yoshiko: Btw. Take care on your way to school._

_Dia typing;_

_Dia typing: ...._

_Dia : It's saturday, today. Yoshiko-san._

Yoshiko just embarrassed herself more. She thinks jumping on the 10th already but fuck she would try the 4th one.

**4\. Try to get her attention**

Yoshiko looks at this one. Clearly she thinks this was painfully brutal. She knows everytime she tries to get Dia's attention. It's only when she's messing up or she's just in her chuuni. She felt disheartened that the fact she knows she wouldn't get her attention, on the positive light. It is kind of miserable. Yoshiko mark this as "x". Oh she thinks she knows the result already but she still wanted to try.

**5\. Give her chocolates and flowers secretly.**

It's not valentines or white day but yoshiko thinks it's a good way to surprised her. She sneak a box of chocolates and put a flower on Dia's locker at the morning before she goes to the class. She hums, clearly on the mood that she did something right today. 

After the class she went on the clubroom. She sees Dia and the others talking. You can clearly see her face, she's scowling and ranting about someone putting a chocolate on her locker that she was fuming because her locker was mess, she sees the chocolate melted away and ruin some of her papers. She talks about the flower that she also gets irritated of. 

_"Who the hell will give me those chocolates?!? Didn't this person knows the meaning of that flower? Is this a threat? If I knew who did this. I swear!"_

She clearly don't know that the flower she pick is for, Aconite, she thought it was a good flower to give. Way to go with her taste. Yoshiko hears her and she cowers. She felt disheartened.

  
**6\. Get her sister's approval.**

Yoshiko fist pumps. She knew this would go well. She didn't really needed to make this one since Ruby gives her blessing even suggesting to make a move on her older sister. Yoshiko is glad that she have a supportive friend like Ruby. 

**7\. Try also to get her friend's approval. You needed it to gain points from everyone around her.**

So Yoshiko did. You know her bestfriend's Kanan and Mari so she try to know what they like. She wanted to be more closer to them so she will get their approval. She talks with them everytime, she's trying more than ever to get close with her. Unknown to her. Dia is getting annoyed how getting friendly she was to her close friends. 

One time, Yoshiko buy foods for them. Way to bribe her friends. She thought. She looks for them at the school ground but she only see Mari so she call her over sprinting over the blonde girl. 

_"Mari-chan! I've got you this"_

_"Oh, Shiny! Thank you!"_

_"A-ah. Mari-chan?"_

_"Yes, Yoshikocchi?"_

Yoshiko feels embarrassed. She feels her cheeks are burning. She looks around to see if Dia wasn't around.

_"Could y-you give this to..."_

At that time, from her Dia-vision 20/20, as what Hanamaru calls it, well she might have learn have a good sight whenever the black haired girl is around. She saw Dia coming with Kanan on their direction. Yoshiko felt her eyes twitched at the scene. Dia was smiling widely playfully punching Kanan's arms as the girl animatedly talking of who knows what she was saying to her love of her life. She knows they were close but she couldn't help but to feel jealous whenever Kanan and Dia are together but she knows she couldn't do anything about it. 

_"K-Kanan-san"_ She whispers softly.

"You were saying, Yoshikocchi?"

"...."

_"Kanan?"_

Yoshiko jumps when she hears her name. She looks at Mari before shoving the food she will give to them.

_"O-oh. Nothing! Just give this to your friends! I got to go. Bye!"_

And there, she sprints off the scene before the two would get to see her. 

_"Mari, who give you that?"_ Dia pointed out the foods she was holding. 

_"Yoshikocchi! And here's for you two"_ She lends it to the new arrivals. 

_"For what?"_

_"Hm. I don't know.. but maybe it's just a bribe for both of us."_

_"Bribe for?"_

_"To get closer with Kanan?"_

Kanan looks at Mari. _"Me? But Yoshiko and I were already close?"_

_"Not that. I feel like Yoshikocchi's Angel was you. You know the one she didn't talks about to us. The time she pulls her fellow first years?"_

_"Oh. That."_

_" Yeah! You should see earlier how shy she give this to meー How shiny! Kanan you've got another girl to like you!"_

_"W-what are you saying, Mari!"_

_"Oh I feel I will be cheated on, Yoshikocchi is a beauty you know"_

_"What?"_

_"Kanan, You'll hurt my feelings!"_

_"I don't"_

Kanan and Mari keeps on while Dia was looking at them. She was silent through the whole day after that.

  
**8\. Be brave to asked her out.**

_"You can do that Yoshiko-chan!"_ Ruby shouted and giving her a _"Ganbaruby"_ posed. She looks at her and gives her a nod before she looks around the hallway. When she sees Dia turning at the end of the hallway, she sprints, a little tripped over but she manage to regain her balance. 

_"Dia-senpai!"_

_"Dia-senpai!"_

But Dia just walk faster. Yoshiko didn't get any time to be confused so she took her hand to stop her. Dia whips her head to look at Yoshiko.

_"What?"_

_"Iー"_

_"If you have something to say then tell me what do you want to say"_

_"U-uhm.."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I wanted.."_

_"You want what?"_

Yoshiko inhales deeply. She should toughen out. She needs to. No more cowering. No more. 

_"I have two movie tickets with me and I was thinking if you could join me to watch this movie with me?"_

_"Me? Why me?"_

_"I..I heard you like the actress here so I was think if you wanted to come with me...T-to watch it together."_

Dia looks at her and turn around. Yoshiko is fidgety.

_"I'm busy"_

_"O-oh, I-is that so.."_

Oh, Yoshiko thinks she got rejected. Her heart feels like it crippled a little. She released the hold on Dia's hands. 

_"Ah, maybe I should invite someone else.."_ She mumbles which Dia had caught. 

_"Who would you invite?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said who would you invite, If I won't go with you?"_

_"Ah.. That"_

_"Who?"_

_"Uh? I-I don't know. Maybe Kanan-san? or Riri?"_

"No."

"What?" Yoshiko is confused. What was that for? 

_"I said no. I'm going with you"_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yeah. So go now, I'll finished my work here first and let's just talk about it later on"_

_"O-Okay!"_

Yoshiko beams, turn her back from the older girl, ready to sprint but before she goes out from Dia's sight. She turns back again and look at the black haired girl giving her the brightest smile that the black haired girl will see before she dashed off in a gleeful mood. 

Unknown to Yoshiko. Dia holds over her chest and felt like she was about to collapse from the erratic beats from hear chest, clearly flushed from the beautiful sight of the beaming fallen angel. Oh, She has fallen. 

  
**9\. Cook for her**

Yoshiko was so clumsy throughout the whole movie _date_ ー yes she calls it a date. She fidgets around but Dia was there to console her and tell her that she should have fun so did. She did feel calm but when their hands would accidentally brush to each other or at that time she would smile at her, and when she moves closer to herー Legions of little demons are racing in her stomach, she's felt she's back to heaven, How ironic. She seems to have really fun with her. She couldn't tell but with how animatedly Dia talk, all she do was to watched her. Her heart couldn't contain the overwhelming feeling but still, Yoshiko felt like she takes away a precious time from her when she heard that Dia has so many errands to do, nevertheless she still come with her pleas so she get an idea to make it up. Yoshiko try to cook for her to reconciled on the time she waste when she asked her out. Yoshiko was already delightful that she agreed going with her even it's a little messed up but nevertheless seeing her smile through out the date makes it up anyway so Yoshiko wanted to thank her in a way she would like to return as she please.

Yoshiko tried her best to cook with all her might. She meets Dia on the hallway and thank her about the day she spends with her and as a thank she gave her special dish. Dia accepted it. Yoshiko was over the glee. 

  
But the happiness turns into fear when yoshiko hears that Dia was gone through the clinic after eating the food she gave. The food was too spicy but even more Dia still ate it since she said Yoshiko gave it to her as a token of gratitude. She knows the Older Kurosawa tend to reciprocate the gratefulness even on a smallest token. Yoshiko felt guilty. She ruined her chances again. At lunch break, She goes to the clinic and sees Dia sleeping on the clinic bed peacefully. She looks really gorgeous for her. Yoshiko walks over to get closer to the older girl. She's in deep sleep. Yoshiko feels really sorry about what happened. She leans over to get a closer look at the girl's face. Without thinking, she places a light kiss on Dia's forehead. 

_"I'm sorry..."_

**10\. Give up. You lost. There's no way she will like you.**

Turns out, that she knows that she would lost but at least she did her best to try. She smiles at the paper she's holding and looks over the two girls who gives her sympathy when she declares that she gives up. 

_"A-Are you sure about it?" Ruby asked her. "You know you forgot something"_

_"Which is?"_

_"To tell her how you feel"_

_"But you see. Everything I did... I think it won't work. She won't like me"_

_"Why are you sure that Dia-san wouldn't like you, zura?"_

_"Because fallen angels feel the power, the connection between the bonded mortal and I, yohaneー"_

Yoshiko paused and looks at them, giving them a small smile. 

_"Have no connection to be bonded with Dia-senpai, at all. It's all one-sided."_

_"Yoshiko-chan..."_

_"Well, It's good to do this you know! It's good. Thank you for still insisting to me to give this a try."_

She puts down the paper on the table but before she could put it on the table, the door slams, surprising the three first-years. Yoshiko turns pale, did she hear what they were talking about? She begans to panick, looking back and forth to the two girls she's with and to the black haired girl on the front door of their classroom.

_"Yoshiko, Come with me"_

_"Huh?"_

She looks at the two girls with her and an implied sheepish grin was caught on Ruby's mouth. She felt like she was betrayed and set up. 

_"Sorry, Yoshiko-chan. I thought we need to pull a trump card."_

Yoshiko's mouth hang and was about to retort. 

_"Yoshiko."_

She whipped her head from the voice then sprints towards the girl leaving the two behind. Yoshiko is walking behind her. She couldn't tell what she was thinking. She was afraid to speak up too. She was so immensely over on thinking that she didn't notice they were heading on the student council room. 

  
Before Yoshiko could say anything. Dia yanked her hands and drags her inside the room. She was surprised at the aggressiveness and her heart pounded, Dia pins her on the wall when they get inside, both of her hands slams on the wall, are at the side of her head. She was intently looking at her. Yoshiko's head hung low, avoiding her stares she was giving. She was feeling fidgety.

_"Speak"_

_"..."_

_"Tell me."_

_"...."_

_"Were you this coward?"_

_"I'm sorry.. I just know you don't..."_

_"Should I be the one to say it so you could tell it to me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Yoshiko"_

This word makes Yoshiko looks up and she regret it because her face was so close to her. It cause her ears and cheeks flairs into great shades of red but what makes her flair more is the soft strong gaze Dia was giving to her, placing her left hand to Yoshiko's cheeks as she draws her closer.

**_"I love you."_ **

With that Dia presses her lips to Yoshiko's. Yoshiko dream about kissing her. She already feel like it's in the cloud nine but oh man, she felt like this was another level. She clearly thinks those 10 courting ways wasn't even working but she felt it did. At some point.

It didn't take a minute when they kissed since Dia pulled away. Yoshiko missed the warmth she gives her away earlier, she wanted to feel it again. Yoshiko gains the confidence in the kiss that she bumps her nose against Dia's before looking at her eyes.

**_"Dia-senpai, I love you too."_ **

They basked in comfortable silence before Yoshiko be the first one to move. Yoshiko was the one to dive in, catching Dia's lips on her own, Her arms snakes around the older girl's waist as she pulls her closer. Dia reciprocates the kiss with much fervor, her hands on the younger's cheeks threads on the blue hair's, her free hand was at Yoshiko's arms for support. The kiss burns that Yoshiko's tongue gazed over the older girl's lips. Dia shudders at the feeling of the younger's tongue and her lips parts a little from the kiss, Yoshiko took this an opportunity to slip her tongue inside the older girl's mouth, earning a whimper coming from the girl, tasting every corner of her mouth. Dia's holds on Yoshiko's shoulder becomes fistful. She grips on the younger's uniform, the hands on her cheeks moves, Dia draps her left arm around Yoshiko's neck to pull her even closer, pressing herself towards the younger. Yoshiko couldn't get enough of it. She's certainly don't want to stop. 

_"How Shiny!"_

They suddenly pulled away. Too flustered at the heated exchange between them. 

_"Oh my, did we interrupt something?"_

_"Mari, we did interrupt them! we shouldn't said anything."_

_"Oh, Kanan you really wanted to see a live show? Why not do it with me instead?"_

_"M-mari, what are you saying!?"_

_"Come here, let's do it here too!"_

_"W-wait. Stop, Mari!"_

_"What are you two doing here?!?!"_

The two looks at the fuming Dia. She wasn't angry, but she was just too embarrassed, they could tell.

_"See, we clearly interrupt something"_

_"Mymy, Dia, Calm down. You can continue where you left later. It's shiny you know. I can't believe our Dia can do that!"_

Yoshiko is so flustered that she couldn't speak. 

_"Oh, Yoshikocchi, never thought it was our Dia. Thought you would be my rival for Kanan's heart."_

_"Mari.."_

_"Yes, Bella!?"_

_"Let's go."_

_"Awww. I wasn't done with them!"_

_"Come on!"_

_"But.."_

_"Sorry about it, Dia. We're just waiting for you earlier but we didn't expect this would happened.. I should have known."_ Kanan chuckles. _"Alright. We'll go now. See you both later?"_

_"Bye bye! Please continue on. Shinyyy~~!"_

The two rush out the room, more like Kanan dragging the wild Mari out and leaves the two into a ice breaking atmosphere. It was not that awkward but embarrassment fills the air. 

_"Well.."_

_"Uhm. Let them be, You don't have to worry about it"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"It's just Mari and Kanan. Don't worry. I've seen worse between them."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

Dia walks over the door and securely locks out the door from the inside. Yoshiko gulps, clearly she knew why Dia did that. She was just patronizing the gods from above making her way to the angel she wanted to get but they give her... "So..." ... ** _.A little demon_** , she thought. She's not complaining though. Never.

Dia walks over Yoshiko, pulling her towards the student council couch. She pushes the blue haired girl to sit on the couch before she straddling the younger girl.

_"Can we continue where we left of?"_

  
And Yoshiko didn't need to be asked. 

  
**Fin**.


End file.
